madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Hans von Klugel
Hans von Klugel is one of three top-ranked generals for Sachstein army. He was ordered by Augusto, the king of Sachstein, to lead an expedition force of 20,000 to invade Brune from southwest. His mission was to hold a strategic position and to put pressure on Brune's other defensive forces, while their main forces lead by general Leonhardt could directly take out Nice with relative ease. Character Information Appearance Hans appeared to be a man in his 30's who possesses blue eyes, grey hair and a tall-built body figure. Personalty Although being a conceivable person, Hans has the tendency to let luck control his fate when he can't make a decision. He always bring two dice with him - if he gets an odd number, he would execute his current thought; if he gets an even number, he would then abort his plan. Miraculously, his dice never failed him in any battle, and he could always make the right decision for him to achieve victory. However, this habit eventually brought to his downfall in Second Battle of Plainville. History Hans was born and grew in a modest town and a son of a local carpenter named Paul. As a boy, Hans was interested in building structure and he once had a dream to build an impenetrable fortress which was safe from siege attacks despite his carpeting skills deemed average. Under the influence of Paul's co-workers, where he mostly used pebbles and fruits as his wages. Although his father never gambling, he didn't mind Hans's hobby but urged him not to bet with money. At his age of 15, Hans participated a battle in subjugating the nearby bandits where his talents (for detecting ally's defense) were noticed by his army's captain, which garnered the feudal lord's impression and interest. In courtesy of Han's information about the bandit's headquarter's weakness, which lead to this army's victory, the bandit subjugation was a success and Hans himself was promoted to be his lord's worker. Throughout his service under his lord, Hans learned castle constructions whilst participating any warfare. As his achievements became renowned for building improvements, Hans was given a surname name Klugel and knighted as a knight. Throughout his military service for years, including his battles against Brune and Asvarre, Hans quickly rose as one of his kingdoms's noble and was given an honorific title, the "Von". Chronicles Role in Sachstein Army's Invasion upon Brune Three years after Brune's returned to its tranquility, Agusto made another attempts in invade Brune immediately after hearing his enemies's (Faron, Roland and Felix Aaron Thenardier) passing so he dispatched Hans and Schmidt to lead 20,000 troops to attack Brune again. Before attacking Brune, Hans also made several investigation towards Zhcted's VanadisesLight Novel Volume 13 Chapter 2 Page 180, who he deemed exaggerated and jokingly claimed that war shouldn't be a place for a woman, even if one was Zhcted's War-Maidens. In courtesy of Hans's tactics and his impenetrable fortress in Plainville Hills, Brune Army suffered a horrible defeat with only 7,000 men survived and forced to retreat from Plainville Hills. First Battle Against Tigre and Elen After his first battle against the Moonlight Knights, Hans was lamenting over 1,000 men casualties in his army whilst felt both amazed and annoyed over Elen's and Tigre's performance, which he deemed more formidable than the information he received. At the same time though, Hans worried that, by defeating or capturing both Tigre and Elen, it would greatly affect future warfare and even change his life and reputation, prompting the Sachstein General to stare his dices with hesitation but he decided not to roll them. Nevertheless, Hans continued to observe his new enemy for a time being. First Meeting With Valentina Whilst having dinner in Hill Fort, Hans ordered his men to observe the enemy's movement while he was having a dinner, only to be interrupted by an incoming messenger who reported a Vanadis was coming for the fort. Despite his suspicions, after rolling his dices, Hans reluctantly invited the Void Vanadis for a negotiation where Valentina suggested Sachstein Army to surrender. Final Battle and Demise (To be added....) On the hill top, Hans was watching the Moonlight Knight's march for him whilst preparing another ambush against his enemies. To his surprise however, Tigre shot his three fire arrows in an amazing distance of 300 Alsins an shot at the hillside and seeing the hillside was emblazed burned in flames. To make it worse the oiled bag that the Moonlight Knights thrown were creating the smokescreen and surrounded the hill, which instantly demoralizing the Sachstein Army out of confusion. In the midst of the chaos, Hans was attempting to escape whilst being protected by his ten soldiers, only to be killed by Tigre's arrows shot through his throat, causing him to fall onto the ground while while seeing his dices rolling from his sleeves. Whilst trying to reach his dices, Hans could only felt remorse for unable to say his farewell to his comrades and his dreams to build a formidable fortress were shattered before eventually dying out. Unable to reach his prized possession, Hans was perished by Tigre's hands. Legacy Immediately after his death, the Southern Invasion Unit were disbanded after its former soldiers surrendered to the Moonlight Knights. However, since the Moonlight Knights were unable cope 6,000 soldiers as prisoners, Tigre instead freed them all and urged them to bury their fallen comrades and bring Hans's body back to Sachstein. His demise however did not halt Sachstein Army's invasion towards Nice as the false rumor about Tigre's "defection" also reached Nice. Power and Skill *'Defensive Tactician:' Much like Ludmila, Hans is a master of defensive tactics, and because of his carpenter background, he could design and built multi-purpose battle fort with many mechanisms to repel any enemy that attempts to attack it. It is nearly impossible to penetrate his battle fort unless from inside. *'Master Commander:' Hans is also an excellent field commander when it comes to combat. Even in facing disadvantages, he can still put up good resistances. Trivia * During his battle on Plainville, he make his own gamble for the first time after he doubt himself even the dice that he roll was an even number. It marks him as the first and only moment where he is not following his own dices result resulting in his downfall. * Naturally besides a good tactician like Ludmila, he also likes to gamble by using dice. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Sachstein Category:Deceased